Digimon The Corrupted Child of Miracles
by MonkHerrick
Summary: Follow the adventures of Davis as he attempts to take over the Digital World! Don't like Yaoi or Guy/Guy pairing(s) don't read or complain about my story having any. Davis was Harry Potter in a past life!


Digimon; The Corrupted Child of Miracles

By:MonkHerrick

Pairing(s): Taichi/Matt (Taito), Davis Motomiya-Kanbara(Daisuke Motomiya/Harry Potter)/Ryo Akiyama/Willis (Adventure/Adventure 02), Ken/Yolei (Adventure/Adventure 02), Kouichi Kimura(Koichi)/Kouji Minamoto(Koji)/Takuya Motomiya-Kanbara(Adventure/Adventure 02/Frontier), Mikey Kudo/Tagiru Akashi(Adventure/Adventure 02/Fusion), Mimi/Michael(Adventure/Adventure 02), Takato Matsuki/Henry Wong/Heroshi Kamiya(Tamers), Takato Matsuki/Henry Wong, Yuu Amano/Jeremy Tsurgi(Fusion), Tommy Himi/Davis Kanbara (Frontier)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Adventures, Digimon Adventures 02, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Fusion, or Harry Potter.

Normal - Normal Words

'Thinking' - Person or Digimon Thinking

"Talking" Person or Digimon Talking

**Time Skip/Scene Shifts**

Warning(s): Rated M for Language, Kari & T.K bashing, Violence, Yaoi (Means Guy/Guy pairings), twincest, and to be safe. If you don't like this kind of thing then don't read it and don't complain about how it's all my fault for writing something you hate.

Chapter 1: A New Evil Arises!

* * *

A nine year old boy with maroon hair watched the other kids play soccer, as he leaned against a tree. 'Why did I even bother coming here when nobody even likes me.' The boy thought as he drowsed off. As the boy slept a black device known as a digivice appeared in his pocket.

A clawed hand like shadow grabbed the sleeping boy and pulled him into the shadows. The boy jerked awake as he felt something sit on his stomach. Davis stared at the digimon and then blinked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MONSTERS!" The boy screamed as he backpedaled into a tree.

He turned tail and ran towards a cave. He blinked as he stared at the egg, and lifted it only to faint as a little blue monster started bouncing around the room.

**About an Hour later**

"I'm Veemon,you can just call me Veemon." The newly named Veemon had said, making Davis smile slightly at the digimon. "I'm Davis Motomiya, and you are?" Davis introduced himself to the two digimon before asking the Fallen Angel digimon. "I'm Lucemon, Davis." The angel exclaimed excitedly, as Veemon bounced all over Davis.

* * *

**Three Years Later/ Digitial World**

Davis sighed as he listened to Ryo's report. "So, the DigiDestined have beaten two of those fakes." The maroon-haired 12 (1) year old Child of Pride & Miracles said as he made his way onto the balcony of his palace in the mountains of the Digital World.

The maroon-haired boy raised his right hand and started moving it around in a circle pattern. Storm clouds formed above him. "Let's see how they handle a massive storm." The evil boy said as he finished making a massive storm. "It's dinner time, Ryo-kun." Davis Motomiya said as he turned on his heel and made his way to the dining room.

A boy wearing a oddly shaped hat and a long scarf wrapped around his neck was staring at a boy who looked like a preteen boy, with light red eyes, light brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. He usually wears a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts, yellow wristbands on his hands, and green converse sneakers. He usually wears yellow goggles atop his head, but can be seen occasionally without them.

"Takato, You & Henry have a mission in the real world, I'll brief the four of you on your mission after dinner, understood?" Davis said firmly to the hat-wearing Henry & goggle-wearing Takato (2). "Yes, of course, boss." Henry said as he shifted his scarf and put a piece of his steak in his mouth, earning a violent slap from Takato. "That's my steak you asshole, I killed the last person who stole from me." The goggle-wearing Digimon Tamer snarled as he pointed his knife at his boyfriend.

"Gomen, Taka-sama." The normally fight obsessed teen said as he handed his boyfriend his plate and started eating his own food. "Still, afraid of Takato, Henry, well you should be, he's a lot more sadistic & bloodthirstier than you are, my fight obsessed friend." Davis said smirking darkly at his subordinate.

**After Dinner**

Davis smirked as he explained the mission to Henry & Takato. "The mission is simple enough; all you're doing is retrieving this device from five different places in the Real World, oh and after their removed the places they are hidden in will blow up after 15 minutes." Davis calmly to two off his brothers.

**In the Tamers World**

Heroshi cuddled close to Henry as their digimon shivered. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." Hero's Lopmon exclaimed, as his brother Terriermon nodded his head in agreement. "Moumantai, Lopmon." Henry's Terriermon exclaimed as he stretched himself out on the couch.

"I hope the power comes back on, soon, Henry-kun." Heroshi whispered softly as he burrowed his face into his boyfriend's neck. "Me to, Hero-kun, me, too." Henry said frowning as he thought of a way to keep the five of them warm for the maximum amount of time.

* * *

Author's Note(s):

(1): Davis entered the Digital World when he was 9 years old and stayed until he was 12, which since time still move faster in the Digital World than it did in the Real World, was around three years. So he was 12 when Tai & his friends first entered the Digital World.

(2): This is based in the world that was where the first two seasons was based. The reason Takato, Ryo & Henry are in this world is because they are an alternate versions of themselves.

The real Evil DigiDestined Are:

Pride: Davis/Daisuke Motomiya - Lucemon & Black Veemon

Gluttony - Takato Matsuki - Black Guilmon & Beelzemon

Greed - Henry Wong - Black Terriermon, Black Lopmon & Barbamon

Envy - Mikey Kudo - Black Shoutmon & Leviamon

Wrath - Takuya Kanbara - Daemon (He can still spirit evolve only they are evil versions of them.)

Lust - Rika (Tamers) - Black Renamon & Laylamon

Sloth - Ryo - Black Cyberdramon & Belphemon

**Next Chapter will introduce Tommy as Davis' best friend and right hand man, as well Takuya being Davis' older brother & Shinya as Davis' twin brother!**


End file.
